


Taste

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breastfeeding, F/M, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, boobs, omega!reader, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: The reader is pregnant with Dean's baby. Spanning the first year or so, we join them as they discover new things about each other.





	1. April

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains very brief talk about termination but it's literally both of them saying "no". Thought I'd best warn.

Dean’s whistling echoed down the corridor towards the bathroom, where you stood staring at yourself in the mirror. He was going to walk in and see exactly what you’d just found out and probably freak. The prospect of his reaction was making you want to throw up.

Of course, that could just be the pregnancy.

“Sweetheart?” Dean called, tapping his knuckles on the door. “Everything okay?”

His scent surrounded you and you inhaled it deeply, imprinting every nuance of it into your mind. You didn’t want to forget that smell, everything that was Winchester but uniquely Dean. “Um…” Reaching out, you picked up the little white stick and handed it to him.

Dean frowned, taking it and the exact second he realized what you were telling him was obvious on his face. His eyes went wide, the pupils dilated and his face paled.

Two blue lines.

Definitely pregnant.

“I missed my period last month but the test was negative. I missed it again this month, wanted to be sure…” You sighed, hugging yourself. “I’m sorry.”

Dean didn’t say anything for a moment. He stared at the stick, a million thoughts running through his head. Then he put the stick back down, reaching out to pull you into an embrace. “We knew it was a risk,” he muttered. “And we weren’t exactly careful.”

“No, I know. But when it didn’t happen for so long, I sorta… stopped thinking about it,” you admitted.

He nodded, cupping your cheek with his hand. “We’ll figure it out.”

*****

“Do you think it was that night in Harvard?” Dean asked, his voice quiet in the motel room. Sam snored softly in the bed opposite and you chuckled. “Because you looked damn fine in that grass skirt.”

“I thought we agreed never to discuss the frat boy case again? Should have let that stupid snake eat them.” You snuggled down into the covers, noticing Dean’s hand sliding down over your ribcage to cradle the non-existent swell of your belly.

Neither of you had discussed what you were actually going to do, despite knowing about the baby for two days. You’d said you’d book an appointment when you got back to Lebanon but you didn’t specific what the appointment was for. Dean didn’t ask.

Maybe he was leaving the decision to you.

“Did you decide?” he questioned and your heart lurched, stuttered and found its rhythm again.

“I did,” you whispered back. “I told you I’m gonna make an appointment. With the doctor.”

“For options?” Dean murmured, sounding a little boyish in his nervousness and you turned, rolling onto your other side with a frown aimed at him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t… I don’t even wanna think about it. I don’t think I could deal with you going to… you know…”

“And I wouldn’t,” you replied, smiling at his nervous disposition. “Whatever happens, this baby is a part of you and me. I couldn’t even consider it. I’m seeing a doctor from the clinic about what I need to do next. Arrange an ultrasound.”

Dean’s eyes flickered beyond you to his brother’s bed. “We should tell Sam.”

You nodded, reaching up to touch his face. “In the morning,” you urged, shaking your head. “You need to sleep. It was a rough day.” He nodded, curling into you and for once, you took the protective role, stroking his short hair until he fell asleep.

*****

His knees were probably aching on the tiled shower floor but Dean didn’t say anything as he tongue fucked you under the hot spray, his hands holding your thighs parted. You gasped and spluttered in the water, barely able to hold yourself up as you came.

He stayed where he was, lazily licking your pussy as you shuddered through aftershocks. When you were done, Dean looked up, sliding his hands from your thighs to your breasts, cupping them in his hands, pinching your slippery nipples.

“You’re obsessed with my boobs,” you drawled, rolling your eyes.

“Tell me that doesn’t get you all wet,” he teased, stretching his neck to capture one pert nipple in his mouth. He didn’t seem to care about the taste of shower gel. “Tell me you don’t wanna beg for my knot right now.” You groaned in return, closing your eyes as Dean kept his attention on your breasts. “I fucking love your tits,” he continued. “Love watching them bounce, watching them grow… they’re definitely bigger already.”

“They’re not,” you protested weakly, your pussy clenching as he suckled at your boob. “Dean…”

“And I’m gonna get to watch you feed our baby - do you know how goddamn sexy that is?” He stood straight, pressed his body into yours, crushing your breasts against his strong chest. “I’ve always wondered what it tastes like -”

“You’re gross,” you replied, melting into his kiss.

“Say that when you’re screaming my name later,” Dean quipped, letting his hands roam freely over your body. “How about we get out of here and go back to our room?”


	2. May

None of your favorite pants fit anymore. You had to buy new ones and you felt like a hippo when you tried a few different things on in the JCPenney dressing room. Dean had gone with Sam to work a case - he hadn’t outright said you couldn’t hunt but with how tired you’d been, you’d happily opted out of the shifter hunt.

Shifters were probably the most disgusting of all the creatures you knew about.

By the time you’d picked up enough clothes to see you through the next few months and a few other supplies, Dean had texted you twice to say they were back from the hunt. You drove a little faster than was necessary in the old Toyota you used when you weren’t with the Winchesters, arriving home to find the Impala blocking the garage entrance.

You parked, taking everything you’d bought to your room, not spotting either of the boys on your way through. Once you’d unloaded your purchases, your stomach grumbled loudly, just as Dean appeared in the doorway. “Hey, sweetheart,” he grinned, walking up behind you. His hands automatically slid around to cup your lower belly, even though there still wasn’t anything to cup.

“I was worried you weren’t going to be here in time,” you murmured, reaching your arms up to run your fingers through his hair where he stood behind you.

“I promised, didn’t I?” Dean replied, kissing long your neck. “I don’t intend to ever break a promise to you. Or Junior.”

“That name is off the table.”

He chuckled, turning you in his arms, holding you by the hips as he looked down at your body. “Goddamn, you look fucking hot today.”

“I think you mean fat,” you replied, shrugging and avoiding eye contact. “I don’t look pregnant. I look…”

“Do I gotta spank you?” Dean interrupted, making your cheeks flush with heat. “You’re beautiful. You’re glowing. I could tell you a thousand amazing things that could never compare to you.” His fingers moved from your hips to your boobs, squeezing them and you gasped. “You’re the sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

His fingers were on the buttons of your blouse and you didn’t bother to swat his hands away. “My ultrasound is in a few hours,” you reminded him, just as his hands freed your breasts from the blouse and front-clasp bra. Dean groaned at the sight of your heavier-than-usual boobs, flicking his thumbs over the nipples.

“They’re darker,” he murmured, watching them stiffen under his touch. “I fucking love your tits.”

“You keep saying that,” you whispered, welcoming his touch as he pushed you back towards the bed. “You’re obsessed.”

“Sue me,” Dean replied, pushing your blouse and bra down your arms before pushing you onto the bed and laying you on your back. “Get these off,” he ordered, tugging at your jeans and you giggled, accommodating his request. Your jeans ended up on the other side of the room and seconds later, his shirt joined them.

Dean kissed you hard, following a path down your throat and you arched into his touch. His mouth caressed your pulse point, sucking hard enough to leave a red mark, forcing a moan from your lips. He smirked, moving again, turning his attention to your breasts.

He teased his tongue around the areola of one breast then the other, watching in satisfaction when the skin darkened, flushed with blood. Your nipples rose into rounded peaks at the touch, begging for his attention. “So fucking beautiful,” he praised, rolling his hips against your core.

You slid a hand between your bodies, reaching for his belt buckle. He moved for you, allowing you to shove his pants and boxers down, using the heels of your feet to push them down underneath the swell of his ass. “Dean,” you keened, using your feet to lift your ass off the bed, desperate to feel his cock inside you.

All you could manage was brushing your soaked cunt against his tip, making him groan loudly. “You’re so impatient,” he snarled, attacking your breasts again. You cried out, rutting up into him, needing more friction as he sent the arousal in your belly soaring like wildfire. His tongue and teeth made your breasts ache, but he didn’t stop, not until you were begging.

Rotating his pelvis, the tip of his cock caught on your hole and Dean sank into you with his mouth around your nipple. You were so close to cumming just from his entry and when he ground into your body with his own, you cried out.

“You gonna cum just from this?” he teased, barely releasing your breast to speak. You whined and he laughed, licking a trail from one nipple to the other, enjoying the way your skin goose-pimpled at the touch. “You’re so wet, Omega,” he purred, pausing to suck lightly at the underside of your breast, leaving a pink mark when he pulled away. “You like me playing with your tits?”

“Dean, please -”

He hushed you, rolling his hips again, crushing his pelvic bone into your clit. His balls rested against your ass and you felt him twitch inside you.

“I want you to cum,” he ordered, holding himself pressed deep into your body. “Just like this. With my cock filling you and my mouth on your tits.” Dean lowered his head again, still moving his hips to provide the minimum amount of friction but it was constant and building. His mouth toyed with each breast in turn, suckling hard enough to leave your nipples red and aching.

You needed more and you attempted to fuck yourself up onto his cock but you couldn’t get the leverage. Dean laughed at your attempts, pressing your breasts together in his hands, swirling his tongue around the swollen tips.

“You gonna cum?” You nodded desperately and Dean grinned, pulling back and slamming back in all within one second. It was all it took and you screamed, your pussy clutching greedily at his thick shaft as you rode the crescendo of pleasure with closed eyes. When you came back down, Dean was watching, an indistinguishable look on his face.

“What?” you panted, hazy eyes focusing on his.

“You’re amazing,” he murmured, starting to move again, slow, shallow thrusts. His fingers thread through yours, holding your arms above your head. “This okay?” he checked and you nodded, smiling. Dean bent his head again, worshipping the skin he could reach with his tongue. “Fuck,” he growled. “You’re so wet, baby, I’m gonna cum.” You nodded, too busy trying to breathe through the intense pleasure of his weight on top of you, inside you - you didn’t think you’d be able to withstand another climax.

Dean released your hands, lifting himself up on his arms and then his movements changed. The pace quickened and he dragged himself back, tucking his legs under his ass, hauling you with him into his lap without withdrawing. The jolted movement made you squeak and then moan like a porn star as he resumed the hard thrusts. Each time the tip of his cock hit your cervix, you cried out, unable to take any more pleasure.

He came with a low roar that turned into a rumbling in his chest, burying his face against your breasts with his hands holding you in place. There was no need to knot you - you were already full of pup - but you could feel the slight swell at the base of his dick. Dean sighed, nuzzling into you, clutching you close.

You tapped his shoulder when you need to move and he withdrew with a wince, rolling onto his side. “We should really get to that scan soon,” you mused, moving to face him.

“Hmmm. Don’t we have time for a nap?” Dean asked, yawning widely. “I didn’t exactly get a lot of sleep last night.”

You pushed up, grabbing the pillow and throwing it at his head before darting out of reach, giggling. Dean threw the pillow back, missed you and growled, leaping out of the bed. His trousers were still around his thighs and he lost his balance, falling forward. Your laughter increased from giggles to a full-on belly laugh.

“Keep laughing,” he warned, “and see what it gets you.”

“Got you outta bed, didn’t it?” you teased, waltzing to the bathroom, swaying your hips as you went.


	3. June

“I’ll be back in a few days,” Sam announced, strutting into the room with his duffel thrown over his shoulder. “You mind if I borrow the car?”

Dean looked up, shaking his head, frowning when Sam swiped the keys from the table. “Everything okay?”

“Got a case,” Sam replied, “with Eileen.” Dean’s eyes went wide and you glanced over at the younger Winchester, smirking. “I think it’ll be fun. Salt and burn, just a milk run but… you know. You guys need your privacy and I’m -” You raised an eyebrow when Sam looked in your direction. “I know the heatwave hasn’t been very comfortable for you…”

His eyes dropped to the very minimal clothing you were wearing and your cheeks went red. Shame made you slouch in your chair to try and cover yourself and Sam looked away, swallowed. Dean’s face settled into a scowl, which his brother noticed.

“It’s the heat. The air conditioning down here is crap and I get it. But… I’m still an Alpha, Dean. Even if I love her like a sister…” Dean raised an eyebrow and Sam chuckled nervously. “I’m gonna go and see Eileen.” There was an inflection at the end of his voice and Dean’s lips twitched. Before he could speak, Sam turned on his heel, bolting up the stairs.

Dean leered towards you. “He’s going to get laid,” he chirped then he paused, seeing the look on your face. “What’s wrong?”

“He thought I was disgusting,” you mumbled miserably.

“What?” Dean exclaimed, almost laughing and your bottom lip wobbled. “Sweetheart, he’s leaving because you’re wearing the tiniest pair of booty shorts and that top that’s practically a bra. And I’ve had a boner for three days, so god knows how he’s feeling.”

“It’s hot,” you whimpered, slumping further down. “And I’m fat.”

“You’re not fat,” he chided, standing up from his chair and walking over to kneel next to you. “You’re growing a person.”

Your bottom lip remained stubbornly stuck out and Dean reached over to wrap a hand around the leg of your chair, dragging you so that he was between your thighs. His fingers splayed across your overheated flesh, the tips of his thumbs edging teasingly towards the seam of your shorts. “What was my excuse before?” you asked, feeling more self-loathing bubble in your throat.

Dean’s eyes narrowed. “You’re not fat,” he repeated, pushing up so his face was level with yours. “You’re curvy. You’re voluptuous. You’re a goddamn twenty outta ten, baby, and any man would be lucky to have you.” He grinned, tilting his head. “It’s a good thing it’s me ‘cos I’d have to kill anyone who looks at you funny.” His fingers were rubbing over your skin now and your bottom lip slid back, only for your teeth to grab it. “Sam just doesn’t wanna see us all googly eyed.”

“You do have ridiculous googly eyes,” you agreed, looking thoughtful.

“And they’re all yours,” he crooned, prompting you to pretend to vomit. Dean laughed, rising to his knees and kissing you softly at first. The kiss got deeper as you felt a familiar ache blossom in your belly and your fingers curled into his short hair.

“I need you to fuck me,” you informed him, your voice low and seductive. “Need you inside me, right now, Alpha.”

Dean groaned, looking down when you reached your fingers for his swollen cock. You rubbed him through his jeans, watching his face contort in bliss. “You’re such a horny pregnant lady,” he commented, eyes going wide as you shoved your hand into his pants and cupped him fully. “Bedroom, now.”

*****

“I’m gonna have another scan next month,” you commented, laying naked with Dean’s head on your belly. It wasn’t big yet, just enough to jut out and make it obvious you were pregnant. You hated the stretch-marks that came with pregnancy but Dean seemed to love them, tracing them and calling them your “tiger stripes”. 

He was kind of a dork and you loved it.

“Want me to come with you?” he asked, not moving as he ran his finger around your belly button before placing his hand flat against the small bump.

“I do,” you smiled, ruffling his hair. “Do you wanna find out the sex?”

Dean sighed, thinking about it, rubbing his hand over your tummy. “I think I do. Surprises don’t normally go well for me.” You giggled, then froze as something shifted and pushed outwards from inside your belly, right underneath Dean’s hand. His head shot up and he stared at where his hand was resting. “Did you feel that?” he asked.

You nodded slowly. “Yeah,” you whispered.

“Was that the first time?”

Another nod and tears gathered in your eyes. “I’ve had flutters but nothing strong like that.” You placed your hand over his and waited, watching Dean’s face light up when another solid kick landed on the heel of his palm. “He loves his daddy.”

“You think it’s a boy, huh?”

“Boys are easier,” you commented, gasping as another kick, further down, caught your attention. “Although… wow, are they supposed to kick this much?” You waited, not feeling anything else and slowly, the adrenaline drained from your body. Dean was still touching you, staring at your belly. “You okay?”

“That’s our baby in there. Our pup,” he murmured like he was in a chance. “That’s amazing.” He leaned back down, snuggling against you. “You’re beautiful. But I think it’s a girl.”

You laughed lightly, stroking his hair again. “We’ll see.”


	4. July

Dean was fascinated by your boobs.

It was an early July morning, spent rolling around in bed with Dean, talking, teasing, kissing. The baby’s kicking had kept you up for most of the night and sleep was the furthest thing from your mind when your body was in overdrive and your Alpha’s cock was hard against your thigh.

His lips were wrapped around one nipple, his free hand grasping and groping the sensitive swell of your other breast, and you keened in pleasure as he rutted into you, moaning low in his throat. When he broke away, staring at you with an odd expression, you frowned back.

“What?”

“Tastes different,” Dean commented, licking his lips before resuming what he was doing. There was a spark and a tiny ache that seemed to come from right inside your breast and Dean groaned, rolling his eyes. He pulled back again and you spotted a tiny droplet of creamy liquid on his lip before he lapped it away. “You taste so sweet, ‘mega,” he purred, dragging his tongue over your nipple.

A part of you wanted to say it was gross but the second Dean slid the full length of his cock into your tight channel, you lost all sense of bad and drowned in the sweet feeling of his skin against yours. He didn’t stay still, picking up a steady rhythm as he worshipped your breasts with his mouth.

You lost count of how many times you came, while he was sucking at your nipples and fucking you with long, hard strokes. Your walls clenched repeatedly around his shaft, but Dean didn’t stop, fucking you harder and harder until you were a whimpering mess and your breasts ached.

He came, holding his cock deep inside your body until he was satisfied and almost soft. Cum dribbled out as he withdrew and you gasped for breath, stretching out when Dean slumped to the side of you.

“That was… fuck. I don’t have words,” he chuckled, wiping his face with his hand. You giggled, rolling onto your side, not caring about the sticky mess between your thighs.

“I think you have a kink,” you whispered, tapping his nose with the tip of your index finger. Dean scowled, wiggling the end of his nose.

“Kink?”

You nodded, snuggling down into him, smiling when his hands wrapped around your ass to pull you closer. “A lactation kink.”

“Nah,” he dismissed, amused. “I just love boobs.”

*****

“So, I think I have a lactation kink,” Dean announced, slouching onto the kitchen bench. You turned from where you were making sandwiches, satisfying your craving for baloney and cheese. “Because I keep thinking about the way your boobs were leaking and…” he glanced down, “it really gets my attention.”

“It’s not wrong,” you commented, picking up your finished sandwich and carrying it over to the bench to sit opposite him. “I felt a little dirty from how much it turned me on. They’re not meant to be sexual, you know? But all the parenting sites say it’s perfectly normal.”

“Parenting sites?” Dean asked, paling a little.

You nodded, taking a bite of your sandwich and chewing until you could talk again. “Yeah. Why, where did you read about it?”

His cheeks went bright red, following a trail up to the tips of his ears. “Pornhub.” You burst out laughing, covering your hand so you didn’t spit sandwich everywhere. “I’ll stick to the parenting sites from now on.”

“For masturbating?” you clarified, enjoying his mortified look. “I mean… not like… it was a very poor joke.”

“That’s dark,” he replied, shaking his head and stealing a slice of cheese from your sandwich.

“Hey!”

“Is this that all-natural cheddar?” he asked, chewing on the cheese thoughtfully. “I know Sam’s got you eating everything healthy because of the pup.”

You shrugged. “I see food, I eat food.” Taking another mouthful, you met his eyes with a grin and stuffed cheeks like a squirrel. He chuckled, watching you adoringly as you devoured the food. With anyone else, you’d hide your food - you hated eating in public - but Dean never showed so much as an ounce of disgust. “So, what’s the plan?”

“For what?” Dean asked, frowning.

“The hunt. Sam picked up a poltergeist in Cha -”

“Nope,” he interrupted, pointing at you. “We had a deal. No field work.” You pouted at him. “That’s not going to work, Omega,” he warned.

“But I’m bored. I’ve been stuck indoors for weeks,” you complained, folding your arms over your chest and wincing when you caught your still sore nipples. Dean saw the move and couldn’t stop his grin. “Shut up,” you hissed before he could say whatever filthy comment was on his lips.

“Go see Jody. Or Donna. You’re not hunting.” He kept his tone soft, reaching out across the table. “It’s not just us anymore, sweetheart.”

“So it’s okay for you to be in danger?” you countered. “Okay for you to risk leaving our pup without a father and me without an Alpha?” Dean frowned, shaking his head. “That’s what it sounds like.”

Dean sighed, standing up and for a moment you thought he was going to walk away. “You know I can’t quit,” he muttered, walking around to kneel on the floor beside you, nudging your thighs so you span to face him, letting him slot between your legs. “As much as I’d love to… I couldn’t.”

“I know,” you acknowledged, leaning your forehead against his and cupping his face with your hands. You kissed him softly, smiling. “I get it, I just… I feel useless like this.”

“You’re not useless,” he soothed, looking up at you. “You’re the mother of my pup. As far as I’m concerned, you’re the most amazing person in the galaxy.” You blushed, giggled when he squirmed closer and placed his hands either side of your belly. “I just want you safe.”

“I want you safe too,” you replied, frowning. “And I know you’re not going after the bigger fish but it’s not normally long before the bigger fish come for you.”

Dean sighed, dropping his head to kiss the swell of your bump. As if on cue, the baby nudged the spot where he kissed with his foot and you smiled, feeling teary at the emotion welling in your chest. “I’m gonna keep safe. We’re gonna figure this out, I promise.”


	5. August

“Ow, ow, ow!” you shrieked, unclipping your bra and sending it flying across the room. Even the t-shirt felt like lava against your sore and sensitive nipples, and you ripped that off too, throwing yourself onto the bed with your breasts bare.

Maybe back at the bunker, it would have gone unnoticed, but you were currently residing in Jody’s guest room and she had to investigate the noise.

“Everything okay?” came the sheriff’s voice but you were too uncomfortable to protest her seeing you partially nude. “Wasn’t expecting that,” Jody added, leaning against the door frame and you rolled your head to look in her direction. “Everything okay?”

“My boobs hurt,” you grumbled, sighing heavily.

A knowing look passed over the Sheriff’s face. “Ah. Yeah, I remember that one. It’s not fun.” She walked in, sitting at the end of the bed beside you. Apparently, your comfort with your nudity had passed onto her - if you didn’t care, she didn’t either. “You should tell Dean to back off of them.”

“Huh?” you asked, confused about her comment.

Jody laughed. “My husband was a boob man. And I’ve seen the way Dean stares at yours.” You made a small “o” with your lips in realization. “But you can tell him no.”

“I did,” you sulked, looking back up at the ceiling. “Now he’s pissed at me.” Jody frowned, drawing her head back in surprise and you sighed again. “He left with Sam this morning, while you were at work. I thought, I thought we were going back to the bunker,” you swallowed, unwilling to be upset about it again, “but he said he’d rather I stay here. And when we…” You didn’t actually want to admit to almost having sex in Jody’s house so you tried to word it carefully. “The last week or so, I don’t want him to touch me.”

The sheriff smiled, reaching out to pat your hand. “It’s a pregnancy thing. Trust me, Dean isn’t mad at you. He’s probably giving you space because that is one whipped Alpha. If he thinks he’s upset you, he’ll be crawling back with flowers and chocolates.” You smiled wryly, unsure of the truth in her words, but they were reassuring nonetheless. “Dean’s head over heels for you, Y/N.”

Your belly jumped as the baby kicked hard and your smile widened. “I think someone agrees with you.”

“Hey, didn’t you guys find out the sex?” Jody asked.

With a nod, you sat up, grimacing as your boobs hung heavily on your chest. “Goddammit,” you grunted and Jody stood up. “Lemme get the scan picture.”

“Wait right there,” she stopped you. “I might have something that will help your nipples feel better.” She disappeared out into the hall and you heard her bedroom door open. Turning away, you reached for your duffel, pulling out the photo of your ultrasound, just as Jody appeared in the doorway with a tube of cream. “Here,” she handed it over, “I swear by this stuff. I use it for everything. It’s like… magic. Which I suppose might not be good with the world we live in,” she joked.

You took the tube, inspecting it with a thoughtful look. “Great. Thanks, Jody.” Holding up the photo, you smiled widely. “So what do you think? Does he look like a David or a John?” 

*****

Jody knew better, as it turned out. Dean didn’t return with chocolates or flowers but he did return with a surprise. There hadn’t been a hunt - he’d been working on something at the bunker and he kept you in the dark for the entire drive home.

“So, I know I pissed you off,” he started as he guided the Impala down the last few miles of road to the bunker. “And I wanted to do something to make up for it.”

You eyed him suspiciously. “And lying to me about a hunt?”

“A necessity. You know I wouldn’t otherwise,” Dean assured you, flashing you a smile. “Besides, I needed to do this and I needed help, so… a hunt was the perfect cover.” He reached over hesitantly, expecting you to move away as you’d been doing before. Swallowing as he rested his hand on your knee, he looked between you and the road. “I’ve been reading. Not Pornhub this time.”

You smiled at the joke, covering his hand with your own. The familiar spark that you hadn’t been feeling recently was reigniting in your belly and you hoped Sam wasn’t at the bunker. For his own sake.

“Some of the nice ladies on the websites you were on? Suggested that you’d need me home a little more for the last trimester.” He smiled, turning his hand so his palm kissed yours, threading his fingers to hold your hand tightly. “So, Sam is off to see Eileen for a couple of weeks. She’s taking him to Ireland. And we have the bunker to ourselves. No hunts. Just us.”

You brightened, squeezing his hand with your smaller fingers. “Oh, Dean… sometimes you are an unbearable sap.” Feeling the heat in your belly growing, you hummed, tapping the back of his hand with your fingers. “So, that means Sam isn’t at the bunker?”

“You got it.”

“Good.” You dropped your voice, leaning over to him. “Because I really need my Alpha to fuck me.”

Dean chuckled, reaching over to loop his arm around your shoulders. “Got your mojo back, huh?” You nodded and he returned his attention to the road, groaning when your hand moved into his lap, stroking the growing bulge in his pants. “Sweetheart…”

“What?” you asked, innocently. “Not like I’ve never given you road head before.”

“Yeah, but we’re on the interstate and there’s a sheriff behind me,” he pointed out and you sat up, looking into the rearview and pouting when you saw the distinctive blue and white car behind the Impala. “Look, there’s a rest stop up ahead. If you’re that desperate for my cock, I’ll pull over.”

Your pout increased. “Stupid police. Ruining my fun.” You returned to the passenger seat, folding your arms in a sulk and Dean laughed at your childish reaction. “Are you gonna tell me what this surprise is? Because if it isn’t a scenario where I get fucked, I’m going to be disappointed.”

“Well, that’s awkward,” Dean commented. “It’s got nothing to do with sex at all.”

“Oh,” you frowned, looking over at him. “So what is it?”

He smiled, digging his phone out of his pocket and passing it to you. “Me and Sam… we painted the nursery. And furnished it. With the ducks, like you wanted.” You looked at the cellphone, unlocking it and scrolling through his pictures. The nursery was in one of the guest bedrooms, painted in an eggshell white, neutral colored furniture adorned with cute little brown and yellow ducks. “You like it?” Dean asked nervously.

“I love it,” you whispered, cradling the phone in your hands. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

Dean grinned, cheeks darkening with embarrassment. “I was worried.”

“Dean?” 

“Yeah?”

“Pull over.”


	6. September

You were insatiable.

You couldn’t get enough of Dean’s touch, to the point that Sam extended his stay with Eileen beyond the originally planned couple of weeks. He didn’t want to be anywhere near the bunker where you were going from horny to angry in 0.6 seconds.

Currently, you had Dean on the library table, shirt open to each side and tee pushed up to his nipples as you licked and sucked a path over his belly. He was balls deep inside you, filling you to the brim and you’d already cum three times, just riding him and teasing him.

The size of your belly meant you couldn’t be flexible in certain positions but you could ride Dean’s cock for hours without stopping, although Dean looked like he was struggling to keep up. It was the fourth time you’d coaxed him away from anything serious, including fixing the Impala’s exhaust, but he couldn’t deny you a single thing.

“Wanna feel your knot, Alpha,” you purred, sitting up and grabbing his hands, bringing them to rest against your swollen breasts and Dean groaned, tipping his head back as you slowly lifted yourself up and down, encouraging him to squeeze at your tits. “Need to feel you cum.”

“Fuck, Y/N,” Dean murmured, fixing dark eyes on you. He looked exhausted and you felt a little guilty at your amorous actions keeping him from sleep and any jobs he’d lined up during his break from hunting. “Baby, I don’t… I don’t think I can.”

You smiled, teasing your nipples with his fingers and Dean hissed as your inner walls clenched around him. “Come on, Alpha,” you gave him a sly smile, “I know you’ve got one more in you.”

Dean’s head hit the table with a thunk and you giggled, letting go of his hands. Climbing off, you eyed his stiff, leaking cock and gestured to the chair. He followed you with his eyes, licking his lips as his dick twitched. “You’re persistent.”

“This you knew,” you countered, watching him push up off of the table, stripping his shirt as he threw himself down into the chair. Barely giving him a second to adjust, you straddled his thighs, grabbing his cock with one hand and lowering yourself down. Both of you moaned at the renewed connection and you wasted no time in picking up the same rhythm you’d had on the table.

Dean’s mouth was on your tits instantly, sucking noisily at your nipples, low growls of pleasure in his throat rumbling through his lips to stimulate your breasts even more. You could almost feel him tasting you, the creamy liquid intended to feed the pup growing inside you giving him more satisfaction that he’d thought possible.

It turned out you both had a lactation kink.

His knot thickened as you approached your fourth climax, tightening more around him and he broke away from your breast to pull you closer, lifting his hips to force the thick ring of muscle at the base of his shaft all the way into your body. Your muscles ached in protest when you came again, screaming loud enough to echo off of the library walls.

Dean panted into the hollow of your throat, trying to catch his breath as you slumped against him. “I love you,” you whispered, kissing his temple. “So much.” He smiled, never saying the words back but he didn’t really need to. The way his hands cradled your belly, how his lips grazed your pulse point and the subtle thrum of his pulse literally inside you, was enough to tell you how he felt.

“I’m tired,” he complained, looking up at you and you smiled back, tapping his face gently. “Can we please sleep? Like actually sleep? I mean, I love sex as much as the next guy and you’re fucking gorgeous…” He paused, looking at your breasts. “Especially those,” he added as an afterthought, “but a man needs sleep.”

You nodded, kissing him fully on the lips. “You know what else a man needs?” you asked and he frowned as you grinned widely. “Steak.”

A final groan of pleasure left his lips. “This is why I’m keeping you,” he joked, dragging you into a deeper kiss. You whimpered, feeling a renewed arousal and your body twitched around his knot. “No,” he warned. “Don’t even think about it.”

“It’s okay,” you whispered, leaning to speak directly into his ear. “I’ve got some battery operated replacements if you need a time out.”

The very idea seemed to offend him and he scowled. “Give me a steak and I’ll fuck you.”

You laughed loudly. “You got yourself a deal, Winchester.”

His expression softened. “You know, you’re a Winchester too,” he stated, pressing one hand over your belly. “Maybe not by name but in every way that matters.” You smiled without responding, curling into his body as you waited for his knot to slip free from your body. “If you need the name…” Dean continued but you shook your head.

“No. I don’t need the name,” you insisted, brushing your lips against the corner of his mouth. “I’ve got everything I could ever dream of right here.”


	7. October

Giggling led Dean down the corridor to your shared bedroom where the door stood open and he paused in the doorway, trying to make sense of the scene in front of him. You were sat on the bed, holding your belly with your shirt pulled up as Eileen dragged a brush over your skin.

“Dean!” you shrieked, looking up. “We’re getting ready for Halloween.”

“Halloween?” he repeated, confused. “That’s two weeks away.”

Eileen smiled, finishing up the last touches on her project before putting the brush down. “All done,” she said and signed at the same time and you touched your fingertips to your chin to thank you with a grin. The other hunter stood, giving Dean a little wave as she left you to it. He moved into the room, standing opposite you, looking at the bright orange paint on your belly with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m a pumpkin,” you declared, giggling.

Dean’s grin was lopsided as he kneeled between your thighs. “You’re an idiot,” he replied fondly, cupping your bump either side of the paint, careful not to get it on his fingers. “So, who’s idea was this?”

“Mine,” you informed him, smiling lovingly as his hands slid over your bare skin. “I was on Pinterest again.” Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “What?”

“You’re addicted. First the stuff for the nursery, now this?” His laughter was a rumble against your taut skin as he kissed you just above the paint line. “You’re nesting, ‘mega. It’s cute.” He looked up, the green in his eyes almost sparkling. “You’re beautiful.”

“I’m a cow,” you insisted good-naturedly and his tisked, frowning. “What? I’ve gained like… thirty pounds.”

The smile that crept onto his face was lecherous and you giggled when he pushed you back so you were laying flat on your back. You couldn’t see anything over the bump but you could feel Dean’s hands slide down to the hem of your maternity pants, pulled them down until they were free to pool around your bare feet.

“You’re not a cow,” he scolded, groaning a little when he found you panty-less. “You’re the sexy, gorgeous mother of my pups,” he bent his head to nuzzle at your soaked pussy, “and you’re a goddess to me.”

You didn’t have time to argue as he dove in with full enthusiasm, eating you out with sloppy noises only equally by your cries of pleasurable surprise. Your fingers curled in the sheets and when Dean dared take a second to breathe, you whined in protest.

His eyes dropped to your hands. “Touch yourself,” he urged, stroking your folds with one finger. You groaned - he couldn’t see what you were doing but you knew what he wanted. “Wanna hear those pretty little sounds you make, Omega. Play with your tits for your Alpha, yeah?”

A shudder coursed down your spine and you whined loudly when he returned his tongue to your pulsing core, just as you cupped your swollen, tender breasts and toyed with your own nipples. Dean groaned, tongue deep in your pussy, his nose pressed against the underside of your baby bump.

“Goddamn you taste amazing,” he murmured, bestowing a final lick on your womanhood before crawling onto the bed impatiently. “C’mere.”

You were still touching your breasts but you scooted over, letting the Alpha settle in behind you. Dean shed his pants, fisting his cock as he got comfortable, drawing you into a deep kiss as his hands wandered to where yours covered your nipples. “Dean,” you mewled, pushing your ass against his erection, feeling needier than ever.

“I got you,” he growled, thrusting against you. His tip pressed into your pussy, slowly easing into you as you turned your torso to keep the weight off your belly, giving him access to your chest when he hooked your top leg over his thigh. In a few seconds, he was balls deep inside you and you sighed lightly at the full feeling. “So wet for me,” he praised, lowering his head to suck at your breast, groaning against your skin when he tasted the creamy liquid dribbling from your nipple. “God, I’ll never get enough of you.”

You nodded, closing your eyes and surrendering to the sensations, barely moving as Dean took complete control, fucking you with long, drawn-out strokes. One hand was fisted in your hair as the other cupped your breast, allowing him to fully worship whatever skin he could reach but he kept coming back to your nipple, greedy for the nutrient-filled essence leaking there.

“Dean…” you whimpered, close to the edge and seconds from falling. Dean didn’t stop, pushing you through your climax, snarling against your chest when you clenched tightly around him. Your cunt was slick and greedy, sucking him in with every thrust and your Alpha was close enough for you to taste it in the air, his knot locking you together abruptly.

He came with a shuddering growl, holding himself deep inside your body until the last drop of cum was squeezed from his and even then, he stayed there, holding you tightly, abandoning your breast to kiss you fully. The angle hurt your neck a little but you didn’t stray from his lips, tasting yourself on him and moaning against his tongue.

There was orange paint on his face when he pulled away. “I think I messed up your artwork,” Dean joked, looking down at the mess he’d made. “Shower?”

“It was only a practice,” you giggled, “we can do it again for the actual date.”

Dean grinned, pecking you on the cheek. “You know we don’t celebrate Halloween right?”

“So I didn’t see you eating an entire barrel of gummy bears with witch hats earlier?” you asked, raising an eyebrow and Dean’s cheeks flushed. “Thought so. Maybe Winchesters never  _ used _ to celebrate Halloween but with kids around, there kinda isn’t a choice.”

He smiled, nuzzling against your shoulder and the orange paint on his nose rubbed off on your skin. “I suppose it won’t be too bad.”

“It’s gonna be awesome,” you assured him.


	8. November

You’d never known exhaustion like it but whilst it settled deep in your bones, you couldn’t discount the joy that came with it. One week old Henry nestled into your arms, suckling eagerly from your breast as Dean snoozed with his head on your still-swollen belly.

“You’re awesome,” he sighed, tipping his head to look up at you. “Like, super awesome.”

“And you’re tired,” you yawned back, covering your mouth with your hand. “Okay, we’re both tired.” He chuckled, wrapping his arm around your waist. “Okay, I think he’s done.”

“Got any left for me?” Dean joked and you swatted him away, offering his son to him. “I’m playing. I know I’m the second chair now this little guy’s here.” He took Henry gently in his big hands, cradling him softly and staring at him in wonder. “Goddamn, we did good.” Supporting the baby’s head, he sat him up, rubbing his back gently to coax the wind from him.

“Kid’s gonna have a potty mouth by the time he’s two,” you murmured, climbing out of the bed and snatching up your sports bra. Grabbing two fresh pads from the nightstand, you slipped them into the cups after you’d clipped it on, shrugging to try and make the damn things comfortable. “Ugh, I hate this. I’m so fat.”

“Are you kidding me?” Dean stated, still rubbing the baby’s back. When Henry burped loudly, he almost jumped. “You’re the most beautiful creature in existence.” He stared at you, his eyes raking over your body. “If the doctor hadn’t said no, I’d be putting another pup in your belly right now.”

“More stretch marks,” you replied, rolling your eyes at him. “I look like I got put through a blender.”

“You look like you created life,” Dean insisted bluntly. “You’re the mother of my son, Y/N. There isn’t anything in the world that could make you sexier to me right now.” Henry burped again and Dean rubbed his back with a proud grin. “That’s my boy.”

You laughed, sliding back into bed with them. The Alpha placed the baby in between you, turning to look into your eyes. “I love you. So much. I don’t think I say it enough.”

“You don’t need to say it at all,” you whispered back, stroking a finger over the front of Henry’s blue onesie, watching him stretch and squirm, a wide yawn splitting his tiny face as he started to drift into slumber. “I know how much you love us.”

A grin stretched Dean’s face and he laid his head down next to Henry’s, narrowly avoiding a little fist that swung his way. “Bedtime?”

“Yeah,” you agreed, moving to get up, but Dean was already there, scooping his son into his arms and carrying him around the bed to the crib that was placed close to yours. You hadn’t wanted to put him down at first and hated letting him out of your sight - Dean had compromised by pulling the crib into your room for the time being.

“You gonna sleep through tonight?” Dean cooed, holding his finger out for Henry to grab. The baby seized it in his powerful little grip, gumming at the tip as his bright eyes looked up at his father. Dean kept talking as he laid the boy on his bed, tucking him in tightly. “Goodnight, little man,” he said, pressing a kiss to two fingers and then to Henry’s forehead.

The baby drooled and gurgled and you watched, propped up on one elbow, staring at them adoringly. 

“I’ll take the night shift,” Dean said, climbing back into bed with you. His arms circled your waist, pulling you into his body as you both kept your eyes on your son. “There’s plenty of milk in the kitchen, right?”

“Yeah,” you murmured, struggling to stay awake. “On the top shelf in the…” You yawned again and Dean laughed under his breath.

“Get some sleep, Omega,” he ordered, holding you close, muttering the words against the back of your neck. “Don’t worry about a thing.”

*****

You woke the next morning to an empty bed and an empty crib. Fetching your dressing gown, you left the bedroom, wandering down the hall and following the blessed scent of fresh fully-caffeinated coffee. As soon as you walked into the kitchen, you saw Sam and Eileen at the kitchen table, cooing at Henry in his car seat, while Dean cooked.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Dean greeted, offering you a cup of coffee, which you pounced on like a woman starved.

“Oh god, I missed coffee so much,” you whispered, inhaling the aroma of the dark liquid. Henry cooed and squealed, wriggling as Eileen picked him up from the car seat when you approached. “Thanks so much for staying, Eileen,” you said, keeping your words clear so she could lip read.

“It’s my pleasure,” she replied, unable to sign because of the squirming baby in her arms.

Sam smiled, standing up. “Well, if our services are no longer required, we’re gonna head out on this hunt.” You nodded, taking Henry from the other woman, who kissed the top of his head before handing him over. You gave her a grateful smile, watching her and Sam walk out.

Turning to Dean with the coffee cup in one hand and Henry cradled in your arm, you watching him cooking up the leftover bacon from the night before. “You know, you’d make a great naked chef.”

Dean chuckled, fishing the crispy strips out of the frying pan, loading them onto a plate. “Someone’s feeling a little better. The doctor told you to behave.”

You hummed, bouncing Henry a little as he yawned and stuffed his whole fist in his mouth, drooling all over it. The little man spent about sixteen hours a day sleeping - unfortunately, he tended to be awake when you weren’t. “How’d he go last night? I was out like a log.”

“I noticed,” Dean replied, not looking over as he prepared the plateful of sandwiches. “I didn’t want to wake you. He was up a couple of times, mostly just looking for cuddles I think. I got him up a couple of hours ago and we were watching… stuff.”

Narrowing your eyes, you stared at your Alpha as he avoided your gaze and took the plate of bacon sandwiches over to the table, moving Henry’s car seat out of the way. “Stuff?”

“There wasn’t much on,” Dean defended, gesturing to the table. “We were not watching Judge Judy.” 

You giggled as you sat down, eyes on your son. Henry yawned again, curling his tiny fists against his chest and his bright eyes closed. “I’m going to put him down for a nap. All that courtroom drama probably tired him out, huh, little guy?” Dean smiled fondly and you stood up again, carrying Henry out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom. He was out cold by the time you got there, tucking him in and grabbing the baby monitor to take with you.

Dean was halfway through a bacon sandwich when you returned. “He out?”

“He’s out,” you confirmed, sliding back into your seat.

“Probably got an hour or so before he needs changing,” Dean commented, taking another bite. You watched him, mesmerized by the three days of stubble on his jaw, his messy bed hair and the rumpled state of his hair. Despite the discomfort lingering from giving birth, you were turned on by your Alpha more than ever. He noticed you staring, pausing with a mouthful of sandwich. “What?”

“I really wanna suck your dick,” you informed him, matter-of-factly.

Dean choked. 

You didn’t want for an answer, ducking under the kitchen table with some difficulty and Dean yelped, knocking the plate on the table as your fingers curled into the waistband of his pants. “Y/N, the doctor said -”

“The doctor said no  _ penetrative _ sex,” you replied, nuzzling against the growing bulge in his pants. “I’ll take whatever I can get.”

The fabric of his pajama pants was stretchy enough to get them down to his ankles with little difficulty and Dean grabbed the edge of the table with a deep groan when you stroked his cock to full hardness. “Oh, fuck, ‘mega, this -”

You ignored him, running your tongue over his slit and reducing his speech to grunts. Sliding your lips over the crown of his cock, you took him deep, swallowing around him as he tried to keep upright on the bench. He gasped and moaned, thrusting a little into your mouth and you kept going until your lungs screamed for air.

Pulling back, your head hit the table and you releasing him with a squeak of pain.

“Get out from under there,” Dean snarled and you rushed to obey, ignoring the protests of your body. Dean kicked off his pants, turning on the bench so you could kneel in front of him. With one hand on your head, the other guided his cock to your lips and you sucked him in eagerly and noisily, closing your eyes as the salty tang of him hit your tongue again.

Dean leaned back, tipping his head in pleasure as you sucked him off, one hand fondling his balls as he panted desperately. He knew he wasn’t going to last long - it had been two weeks since he’d had any part of you on his dick and you were always good at getting him off with your mouth.

A strangled groan left him as he pumped thick ropes of cum into the back of your throat and you swallowed, cleaning him off with your tongue when he was done and sagging on the bench.

“Fuck,” he hissed when you released him and stood up, looking way too satisfied with yourself. “Can I have a nap now?”


	9. December

“I missed you,” Dean panted, thrusting into you from behind. Everyone had left to their respective rooms and the second Henry was asleep, your Alpha hadn’t been able to hold back. Six weeks of not being able to knot you had led to a lot of inventive sexual play but tonight, he’d thought of nothing but fucking you properly.

“Missed you too,” you whispered, placing your hands on the back of the couch.

Christmas had gone smoothly. Dean’s mom had returned from wherever she’d been and Sam was quite happily canoodling with Eileen a lot of the time. But everyone was happy and well fed, safe at the bunker and you couldn’t have asked for more.

“Gimme your tits,” Dean demanded, yanking your top down to free your breasts from the fabric. You whimpered when he grabbed them with both hands, fondling and teasing the swollen flesh until your nipples were leaking under his touch.

“Dean,” you mewled and he groaned, pulling out of you.

“Can I?” he asked, pushing you back onto the couch until you were lying flat. You nodded, watching him kiss around your sensitive peaks before lowering his mouth to suckle, his eyes rolling back when your milk came easily, flooding his mouth. It was probably a good thing you had a plentiful supply.

Dean rolled his tongue around your nipple, fondling the other breast as he kept sucking, and you gasped when you felt a rush of warm between your thighs. An eager moan left your throat and you spread your legs wider, trying to get the hint across.

He lined up, sinking into you with a moan that rumbled through your breast and you came, clenching your teeth together so you didn’t cry and wake anyone.

“So tight,” Dean snarled, lifting his head from the breast he’d been suckling at, turning his attention to the other. His mouth made contact and your pussy spasmed at the touch. It felt so different from nursing and the shame you’d felt before was gone now - the connection you had with your Alpha wasn’t something you’d ever feel bad about. “Wanna knot you, ‘mega.”

“Yes,” you hissed, nodding desperately. “Please, Alpha, need it… need your knot.”

Neither of you had even discussed birth control. The doctor had given you a packet of pills but you hadn’t been able to bring yourself to take any. Maybe it was your hormones but the thought of putting anything between you and Dean, even chemically, was something you couldn’t bear.

“Dean,” you cried, bucking underneath him and digging your heels into his ass.

Dean came with a growl, burying his face in your breasts. As his knot filled you, thickening with his climax, he craned his neck up, biting the claim mark he’d left years before. A deep sense of satisfaction rolled through you and for a moment, everything was quiet and still.

He was struggling to hold himself up and you forced your eyes back open, cupping his face to kiss him. “Move onto the side,” you said and he nodded, shifting slowly until you were cradled between his thighs and in his arms. “Hmmm,” you murmured, snuggling into his chest. “Definitely missed you.”

A warm chuckle made your body shake. “We didn’t use anything,” he pointed out and you shrugged. “You okay with that?”

“Are you?” you asked, looking up at him. “I mean, I wouldn’t say no. Maybe I’m an idiot but… fuck I’d have an army of pups with you, Dean Winchester.”

He smiled, kissing the tip of your nose. “You’re awesome.”

You smiled back, placing one hand on his cheek. “I know.”


	10. Six Months Later

Two little pink lines.

Dean’s chin was digging into your shoulder as he stared at the test. “So it’s a positive.” It wasn’t a question but you nodded in answer anyway. “Wow.”

“I was starting to think we were having  _ too much _ sex,” you murmured, dropping the test into the trash. “But… apparently not.”

“Don’t say things like that,” Dean scolded, sliding his hands around your waist. “There’s no such thing as too much sex.” His hands kept moving until the tips of his fingers pressed between your thighs and he rolled his hips to press his cock against you. “Speaking of sex…”

“Is this how you felt when  _ I _ was insatiable?” you asked, giggling when he plucked at the knot on your robe, letting it fall open. “You already got me pregnant again,” you pointed out.

Dean shrugged, mouthing at your shoulder for a second before spinning you around and pushing the robe from your shoulders, leaving you bare and naked to him. He licked his lips, shoving his boxers down until he could kick them off. “Can’t I just make sure?” he joked and you giggled again, not stopping him when he lunged at your throat, leaving wet sloppy kisses on your skin.

His hands curled under your thighs, lifting your legs until your bottom was perched on the sink, the cool porcelain a sharp contrast to your warm skin. “Dean!” you squeaked as he lined himself up and slid into you, not stopping until he was sheathed inside your body to the root. A low pitched moan left your lips and Dean swallowed it down.

“You know what this means, right?” he asked, starting to thrust in earnest and you clung to his neck, shaking your head as you tried to keep your legs wrapped around his waist. “Another nine months of the best sex ever.”

“You’re awful,” you gasped, when his mouth found your nipples, licking and sucking each one in turn until he got what he was looking for. It was enough to make you squeeze around him, climaxing quietly and digging your nails into his shoulder blades. “But don’t ever fucking stop.”


End file.
